


It's a cold and wet day

by FelixMaroussia



Series: Sabriel ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kindergarten teacher!Gabriel, M/M, Prank War, lawyer!Sam, pure fluff, wet!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/pseuds/FelixMaroussia
Summary: Sam is running late. He is also running into strangers.





	

Sam cursed under his breath for the twentieth time since he left the house ten minutes ago. Why DID he have to start a prank war with Dean two days before he started his new work ?  
Sam woke up this morning to realise that every last clock and watch of the house showed a different time. Sam barely took the time to put on a rumpled suit before leaving the house.  
Fate being against him, the day was the coldest of the season so far, and it was pouring rain. His teeth were shattering, his socks damp and his long legs could only get him so fast.  
Squinting under the rain, he barely saw the man barging in his way. He thankfully avoided collision, but took the opportunity to stop, catch a breath, and mutter a rasped apology. The other man, standing under a bright colored umbrella (how did he not spot THAT ?) just looked him from head to toes and back again, ending with a grin.  
“Need a ride, Gigantor? There's enough room under my umbrella.”  
Ordinarily, Sam would have politely declined, since he barely knew the man, and he must have something to do elsewhere, but he didn't have to heart to say no today.  
So he accepted.  
Immediately, the stranger handed him the umbrella and introduced himself.  
“Gabriel Novak ! I'm a kindergarten teacher.”  
Sam shook his hand.  
“Sam Winchester. Won't you be late ? I'm not sure if the law firm is in the same direction as the school.”  
Gabriel seemed to eye him hungrily.  
“A lawyer, hu ? That's… let's say, interesting. And yes. But I'm a good citizen, it is my duty to make sure wet Samsquatches make their way safely to work !”  
Sam didn't repress a grin at the nickname. He had to slow down in order to allow the shorter man to keep up with his pace, but he found he didn't mind.  
“So tell me, why were you flailing about in the rain ? Is it a lawyer thing, or are you just a peculiar one ?” he Gabriel asked.  
Sam sighed dramatically.  
“It's a brother thing actually. Tell me, would you know anything about pranks ?”  
The man's face lit up like a sun.  
“Sam-sam-sam… my brothers call me Trickster for a good reason, you know ?”  
Sam stopped and put his hand on Gabe’s shoulder.  
“I guess I couldn't have run into a more serendipitous person. Would you help me with a little something ?”  
And again with the smirk that Sam was starting to find oddly enticing.  
“Wow, he knows his big words… Listen, why not talk about it with a nice cup of coffee?”  
“What, like a date ?”  
“Oh, Sweet Cake… _exactly_ like a date.”  
Sam wasn't about to refuse.


End file.
